Jay
Jason "Jay" Garr is an Overt Agent at Phoenix Academy from the Class of 2035, and the leader of Hybrid Squad Trinity. Before the Academy Jason Garr is the son of ex-CIA agent Sara Barton and James Garr, born in the town of Kathlotus, Washington where he and his family lived before town scrutiny over the former occupations of his parents forced the family to move to Seattle when Jay was five. One day, Jay's father recieved a visit from a mysterious stranger, who's presence quickly upset Jay's mother. In the ensuing conflict, all three members of the Garr family were injured, and Jay began a training regiment of self-defense classes, shooting lessons, and the like in case anything similar to the incident ever occured again. It was during this period of Jay's life that he learned of the Academy from a friend who was already in college. Initially in disbelief of the Academy's existence, Jay researched it, and discovered its reality and the long history associated with the Phoenix orginization. Eager to follow in the footsteps of his parents and make a difference in the world, Jay applied, and recieved an acceptance letter from LT. Joesph Taylor. In Training Taylor Immediately upon arrival at the Academy, Jay met Taylor Lynch and, after an initial butting of heads, the pair quickly hit off. After an orientation by Special Agent Reginald Ohm, Jay and Taylor parted ways to find their respective dorm rooms. With some assistance from Janet, Jay found his room, which was void of signs of life as both of his roommates, C01 and S13 , were MIA. Meeting up with Taylor later that day, the two spent their afternoon testing each other's acrobatic skills in the courtyard, eventually landing them on the roof of the Student Complex where, to prove a point, they engaged in a deep kiss which would spark a string of flirting, continuing through dinner, where Taylor openly took control of the situation and enthralled Jay in a another kiss, though it was interupted by the numerous onlookers of the cafeteria. Eager to resume what they'd started, Jay and Taylor met up again later that evening and, after a brief reversal of roles with Jay enthralling Taylor with a teasing kiss and embrace, shared a heated make out session before Taylor decided to draw things to a close for the night. The Woods With the food of the Class of 2035 laced with a slow burning sleep aid, the training staff transport Jay and the rest of his class into the woods outside of the Academy as part of an exercise in wilderness survival and teamwork. With only the guide that the Academy was two days south by foot, the agents were abandoned to their own wits. Taking with him a portable tent and a sleeping mat, Jay set off in what he believed was the correct direction to return home, though in actuality he was going the opposite, and later went in a complete circle. He wasn't the only one either. Upon returning to the starting point, he once again met up with Taylor, who was equally lost, and a girl who introduced herself as Ali . Together, the trio set off in the correct direction (which was inadvertendly determined by pure guesswork), until they encountered a black bear. Fleeing into the trees, Jay, Taylor, and Ali were all prepared to meet their demise when they were saved by Nova Orion , who slew the bear with nothing more than her lucky knife. Though Taylor was mistrustful of Nova, and all three of them were on some level afraid of her, Nova joined up with them, and as a group all four continued to set off. However, they were quickly ambushed by a small gang of mercenaries who had infiltrated the woods with unknown intent. In the ensuing fight, two of the mercenaries were killed, Jay recieved a head wound, and Nova was shot in the shoulder. Nova patched both Jay and herself up, and the group settled down for the evening. When Nova realized that she'd killed two people though, she became sickened and fled camp, leading to Jay going after her. Nova assured Jay that she was fine, and the two returned to camp and settled in earnest. The group agreed to sleep in Jay's tent, and Nova volunteered for first watch. Not realizing how cold the night could be, Jay had neglected to bring a sleeping bag like Taylor and Ali both had, and as a result was shivering on his sleeping mat. After forbidding him to borrow Nova's, Taylor offered to share her sleeping bag with Jay, which he promptly accepted. The next morning, the group was preparing to leave when an argument between Taylor and Nova go out of hand. Taylor, looting liquour from the mercenaries' packs, proceeded to get drunk to deal with the stress while Nova stormed off. Jay sent Ali to try and calm down Nova while he reasoned with Taylor, Jay abandoned diplomacy after Nova returned and, in anger, shot the remaining cans of beer, including the one Taylor had been drinking. As Nova left with Ali in tow, Jay opted to stay behind with Taylor rather than continuing to follow Nova. The Meeting Eventually, Jay was able to persuade Taylor to leave the woods with him, and he carried her back to the Academy. At Taylor's request, he also escorted her back to her room, where the two had another makeout session after Jay sampled some of Taylor's closet liqour, this one progressing further than any previous, and ending only due to the timely interuption by Nova. Now drunk, Jay journeyed to the cafeteria, where he encountered Nova. As he was too drunk to remember being mad at her, they were able to hold a steady conversation long enough for Nova to suggest that Jay sit with Taylor. After a brief period, Nova and Ali both joined Jay and Taylor at their table. Reunited to some extent, the group left for the Training Complex, where a meeting for the Class of 2035 had been called. After a brief welcome by Amanda Walton, LT. Taylor debriefed the class on their performance in their first exercise. After a student was reported missing, Nova stormed out to find him/her, and the meeting was called to an end. The next morning, Jay awoke in the infirmary with no recollection of how he'd gotten there. Questioning Janet, Jay learned that he had fallen asleep in ''someone else's ''dormitory, and the dorm's occupants, believing him posioned, had taken him to the infirmary, learned he was drunk, and opted to leave him there rather than carry him all the way back to his room. Jay was not alone in the infirmary room either, and was in fact sharing it with both Nova and Zero , the former having rescued the latter the previous night. Upon Ali's arrival to check up on Nova, the latter panicked from nightmares and, hoping to avoid having to share anything with Jay, asked him to leave. Jay obliged, and left for the cafeteria for breakfast. Training Begins Jay met up with Taylor in the cafeteria, and she helped a still hungover Jay make his way to the Training Complex for the first day of training. Once there, the students were introduced to Sergeant Avery, the Primary General Instructor and their mentor for the next few months, and his assisstant, Agent Kendal. Avery began the Class of 2035's training with close quarters combat, starting off with sparring against one another. After losing his match thanks to his hangover, Jay watched stunned as Nova threatened Taylor at knifepoint as the end result of another argument between the two girls. After checking to see if Taylor was okay, Jay officially met Zero, who opened the conversation by asking if Jay and Taylor were "together". Jay, unsure of the correct answer to the question, responded with "We're pretty close, yeah." Following Nova's outburst, the class broke for lunch. Category:Agents Category:Class of 2035